


kuniversism authors ;

by kuniversism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: fest reveal !, kuniversism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniversism/pseuds/kuniversism
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: kuniversism





	kuniversism authors ;

Dear Kun Lovers, 

I'm not good with speeches and display of affection of any form, but it's been a ride and I'm glad we went on that journey together.  
I hope this fest brought you what you were looking for, whether it be writing friends, a good story to tell, writing practice, a challenge, kun content or anything else really.

Also, I'm sorry i sent so many emails throughout the fest, I'm on the 'chaotic good' spectrum i guess..

So, I will list the authors and their work right below, but before that, for the last time : 

_(emotional)_

**Let's love Kun !!**

* * *

DAY ONE

[our time is running out (baby your time is up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375317) \- rowenabane

[ a hurricane circles through my sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631624) \- neocxxlture

[ a soft universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632131) \- andnowforyaya

[ home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649759) \- seonho

[A Kiss in Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792844) \- jungwoothingz

DAY TWO

[The not so lonely star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804322) \- miraclegarden

[all it took was a yawn (and a broken nose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805954) \- kakinaa

[Take New Heights Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854200) \- easycomeeasygo

[ Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859222) \- tsukitachinu

[ Food for the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870163) \- TheFunk

DAY THREE

[like clarity (you came to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971377) \- andthencoffee (yawawoo)

[Cold Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005706) \- luhenyangkun

[In your arms (Peace of mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017316) \- borntovixx

[green thumbs, red hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035220) \- timelessidyll

[ solid states](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043485) \- blueaces

[Refraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072432) \- nikeias

DAY FOUR

[ The Good, The Bad and The Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059301) \- johnnyseocute

[my favourite stanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060021) \- sugarcoats

[Come morning light (you and i'll be safe and sound)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071637) \- adiosnoninos

[daddy (at) daycare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071613) \- tostitos

[ Finding clues about your feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072435) \- cherrycitrus_blossom

[Under the New Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073269) \- tinywriterfairy


End file.
